Nightmares
by R5 is amazing
Summary: When Jake is gone Amy has nightmares of him getting hurt. But he is back now. Can he help her?


Amy-

Jake had been back at the precinct for only a week. Amy was so glad he was back. She had been worried for him every day he was gone. Amy thought of what he told her the day he left. The more she thought about it the more she realized she loved him. Only a month after Jake left she broke up with Teddy. She felt it was wrong to be in love with Jake and date Teddy.

Amy had nightmares of Jake getting hurt or killed. She woke every night crying. Even after he came back she still had the nightmares. She had not talked to him much. They said the occasional hey or bye but that was it. She hated it she wanted to tell him she loved him, but she was afraid. It got so bad she made a list. She looked over her list many times. She only had two cons- it could affect her becoming captain and he might not love her anymore.

Jake-

I had been back at the precinct a week and Amy still has not had a full conversation with me. I guess that means she does not love me. Why would she. She is in a great relationship with Teddy. She would never want to give that up. So now I guess things will be weird between us.

I was looking at her one day as she was doing paperwork and noticed she had huge dark circles under her eyes. She must not be sleeping well. I sat at my desk staring at a blank piece of paper wondering why. I came to the conclusion it was probably nothing. I looked up at her again and noticed she was looking at me. I decided now was my chance to talk to her.

"Hey Amy, do you think that maybe we could talk about what happened?" I asked.

"Sure, just not here I will come over at eight after my shift." She replied nervously.

"O-Ok" I stuttered.

My shift just ended. Hers ended at eight. I only had half an hour to make my apartment semi-clean. I grabbed my coat and walk out into the New York night. I was super nervous. What was I supposed to say? Why did I have ask her to talk? I checked the time on my phone she would be here any minute. I turned the TV on and picked a random show. Maybe the noise would drowned out my thoughts. I had finally calmed down a little when I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it I saw a nervous Amy.

"Hey" she practically whispered.

"Hey come in" I said

She walked in and sat on the couch. Her hair was down and she looked amazing. I sat down to her.

"I still mean everything I told you and I know you have Teddy and you probably don't feel the same for me but-" I was interrupted by Amy.

"I broke up with Teddy. I have thought a lot about what you said and I came to the conclusion I love you too." she blurted out.

A huge grin spread across my face. I moved closer and put my hand on her face. She slowly leaned in and I kissed her. It was slow and gentle but was soon filled with need. She finally pulled back. I took the chance and told her I loved her.

"I love you too" she replied.

Amy-

The rest of the night we just sat there and watched some crappy reality TV. I slowly fell asleep. That was the worst thing to happen. I had another nightmare but this one was different.

_I was walking down a dark street when I heard a noise. I looked down the alley and saw him. Jake was standing there with a man. The man had a gun to his head. I tried to go and help him but I couldn't move. I was useless. All I could do was stand there and watch the love of my life be killed. I heard_

_a gunshot and saw him dead on the ground. I stood there and cried. It was awful I could have helped him. _

I woke up crying. The dream was so life like. What if that actually happened. At that thought I cried harder.

"Amy are you ok?" I heard Jake ask.

"Please don't die?" I asked him.

With that I felt his arms come around my waist and he held me.

"I will never die I will always be here for you." he says.

That night was the first night I did not have any nightmares. Thanks to Jake my nightmares have vanished.

**Please review this is my first fanfic and I would luv to know what everyone thinks of it. All reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
